Broken
by Oak Cat
Summary: "As I cried into his shirt he held me closer." Fem!Percy and Male!Thalia. Daughter of Hades
1. Chapter 1

I cried into his shirt as he laid his head on top on mine. Today was the anniversary 'he' disappeared. I did tell him my long ago story. The memories came flooding back.

* * *

I watched as my little brother ran around the hotel lobby with his oversize aviator jacket and skeleton lunchbox. I laughed as Bianca, my twin, and I chased him. Nico was fast though.

"PERICE,NICO,BIANCA stop running around you could fall!" My mother hollerd from across the lobby. "Sowwy Mommy." Bianca and I said at the same time, we both still had lisps. Nico just laughed and hugged her leg.

Mom sighed, picked Nico up and said "Go sit down at the table bambinis." My mother Maria was the nicest person you could ever meet. She did raise her voice but who wouldn't when you had two A.D.H.D Twins and 1 A.D.H.D 3 year old boy.

We then heard our mom start to speak. ''Hello Hades." I heard my mom say. At the word Hades all of our ears perked up. I was the first to sprint off the chair. ''DADDY!" I squealed in delight.

He laughed and picked myself,Bianca, and Nico up and kissed our foreheads. "come sei stato bambinos?'' Daddy asked.

We all spoke fluent English and Italian.

"Siamo stati bene." we all replied. He set us down and turned to my mother. "Maria I have an offer for you and the kids." Father said. My mother sighed and said "Hades, we already talked about it. Persephone wouldn't like it. Zeus would find out about the kids" I turned towards my little brother and saw he was shivering, there was a slight breeze coming in. I took off my huge black hoodie that said 'My Daddy Rules!' and handed to Nico. He rook off his aviator Jacket the was too small for me and handed it to me.

"Nics take my hoodie." i said. "But you will get cold. Wake mine" he replied having also inherited the lisp. I took it and held onto it.

I then turned to Bianca and said "Do you want to play explorer?" But before she could reply thunder shook the building. Nico whimpered, All three of us hated storms. I picked Nico up in my arks and hugged him. "No,no,no,no,no this can't happening." My father muttered. "Maria, I love you. Go take the kids and hide okay. I love you guys also Bianca,Nico,Perice. Stay safe" He said. My mother picked up Bianca and before she could pick me up lighting flashed through the building leaving a hole and striking Bianca and Mother killing them instantly.

We stared at the bodies in utter shock until my father hollered at the sky.

"NO!NO!NO! I WILL KILL YOU ZEUS!" ."Mommy? Bi?" I asked. I was in so much shock and so was Nico because next thing we knew we were bawling. Daddy seemed to notice because he ran right over to us and picked us up. He also grabbed two pictures from my mothers wallet of our entire family (Nico,Me,Dad,Mom, and Bianca) and handed each of us one. Nico put his inside hid lunchbox. He then said a prayer and they sunk into the ground. "Nico,Perice don't cry you may still visit them." Dad said. "Davvero!" Nico and I yelled excited the we could still see our beloved sister and brother."Yes, my children really. But it isn't safe here. You guys are going to be away from Myself and them for a while but you will eventually see them. Okay?" Dad asked. "sì." we both said sadly. We would both miss and sister. He then stepped into a Shadow and were teleported to a big building. "Daddy whats this?" I asked. He sighed plucked Nico and I up and said, " You guys will stay here till you get older or run away. You will get a new mommy and daddy. But you will see me again okay?"

"Sì." I replied. He reminded us that he loved us and then left. My memory's fast forward and it came to when Nico was adopted 2 months later. I saw year old me Screaming at them to stop and Nico was doing the same. "I will find you again!" I promised Nico and with that I snapped out of it.

"Perice are you okay?" My Boyfriend Thad asked. He knew the reason I had confessed to him and surprisingly he had a sister named Jasmine that was missing. She showed up to camp last year with her boyfriend a Cherokke boy named Peter and A latin elf named Leo. Before i could reply there was an explosin and screaming.

Thad and I ran out to see what it was. A boy with silk like black hair was running away from the minotaur. Of course our stupid sea spawn of a cousin defeated it. Thomas was a show-off. Once the boy got to Chiron I saw him perfectly Onyx colored eyes like mine, Black silky hair like mine, Pale like me, and then is when i saw his mouth. I pictured the lop-sided grin with two front teeth missing and the lunch box. I then looked at the hoodie i gasped and almost fell but Thad caught me. "Perice whats wrong?!" He asked with fear in his voice. I stood up and mummbled nothing and smiled at him. Then the 'boy' walked up to Chiron. "Whats your name boy?" He asked.

" Nico Di Angelo" he replied and I nearly fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY! I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. My cuzs' were in town. I was sick. My computer shut down. And when I was almost done copy-n-paste my computer was like MWAHAHAHAHAH IMA GONNA SHUT DOWN!. So really, I had like the worst luck. But Im Back! :D**

* * *

No one gasped but Thad, he was the only one who knew my last name afterall. I didn't hear it though my mind was blank. It was as the world stopped spinning at once.

I didn't even feel my feet leave the ground but there I was sprinting towards the middle of the dining pavillion. Everyone looked at me weirdly and the Ares' campers glared daggers at me. I didn't feel or see any of it, my only objective was Nico.

Once I reached the middle of the dining pavillion, which only Nico and Chiron in, I started to bawl.

Nico looked at me weirdly and then squinted his eyes. "Do I know you, you seem really familiar." he asked. Before I could reply the queen of bitches Drew came up and said, "What would you do with losers? You might recognize me though." she said using her famous slut smile, trying to flirt.

Nico looked steely at her and replied, "I've meet many Bitch-Bimbos before, and you don't seem to stand out." and then turned back to look at me. There was a collective gasp as Drew stomped away red as a ruby.

Once she was back with her cabin I pulled out the picture and aviator jacket handing them to him and saying "Sono io Perice." He looks stunned, too stunned to speak. But before I could say anything he wrapped me in a bear hug as we cried into each others shirts.

The other people were probably making fun of us for crying but all I could focus on was Nico. Chiron finally cleared his throat and said "What is the meaning of this, Perice?"

Nico answered for me since I was lost for words and said "Perice here is my full-blooded sister." There was another collective gasp. As if on cue a helmet appeared over his head. "Όλα χαλάζι Nico γιος του Άδη θεός του κάτω κόσμου" which meant 'All hail Nico, Son of Hades, God of the Underworld.' "Now leave children so they can catch up." Chiron said. There were a few grumbles but they finally cleared out. I was so excited I burst with joy.

"Oh Mi sei mancato! Sapevo che avrei trovato! Il suo passato così tanto tempo. Papà sarà così felice di vederti, ma non ottenere nel modo di Persefone perché lei si trasformerà in un fiore. Mi ha trasformato in una margherita da everyone pensa che io sia emo da quando ero triste da quando sei andato e," I said but before I could finish Nico clamped a hand over my mouth and chuckled at my expression.

Thad then walked over and shook hands with Nico saying "Thad, boyfriend of Perice and son of Zeus." Nico shook it chuckled and said "Nico, brother of Perice, son of Hades, I guess." Thad and Nico talked for a second before I felt the feeling of being knocked down. I wasn't surprised since I knew who would jump on me. "Franca,Luciano! You scared me!" i said while looking down at the two four year olds. Thad and I were looking for Demigods in Italy when we stumbled across two 1 year olds running around alone. Their scent was strong. The memories came flooding back.

_"Thad do you feel the scent on those two?" I asked nervously. There were two one years olds twins. They were running in circles with no adult supervision. They were Italian with the girl having long shiny black hair tanned skin and fire bright orange eyes. Same with the boy but he had short black hair and wa a little taller, not even by an inch._

_"Yeah, its like as strong as ours. But I don't think there Hades kids." He answered back. We ended up asking where their parents were and they said they had none. Luciano, the boy, clung to my leg and Franca, the girl clung to Thads. We both had soft spots for little children since they reminded us of our lost younger siblings. I picked up Luciano and he buried his head into the crook of my elbow. Thad picked up Franca was sitting on Thad's shoulders yelling with glee as he ran with her squealing with delight. I noticed Luciano was shy like me while Franca was Wild like Thad._

_"Hey little buddy its okay I will protect you." I said looking at him. "Youw promwish?" He said with a little wisp. I nodded and he held onto my neck. Hwe we got back to camp I said I would keep Luciano in my cabin until his godly parent claimed him and Thad took Franca. When we got to my cabin I blew raspberries __into his stomach, played peek-a-boo with him and fell asleep with him in my arms. Turned out they were made by the Hearth from Hestia and she knew Thad and I would take care of still slept in our cabins though._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Nico said "Who are they?" Fanca jumped off of Thad and walked up to Nico. He croched down to her level. All Franca sadi is. "Hi my nwames Franca. I think you're prwetty. Perice said your her brother. I hope you like Thad though or we can't bew fwriends." I laughed and so did Thad. "I think Thad is cool, Perice is my sister. I also think you're pretty and also I like you dress." Nico said. Franca giggled huged Nico and then ran back to Thad. Nico then turned to Luciano.

"Why hello little guy who are you?" He asked Luciano. Luciano hid farther into my leg. I picked him up and whisperd into hid ear, "Nico is going to live with us and also take care of you. Nico is good okay.'' I told him he nodded and I set him down. "Hwi I am Luciano. Will ywou be my friend Wico?" He said. Nico picked him up and said I will be a best friend just like Perice is to you." Luciano nodded and hid his face in Nicos chest. Nico just held him closer.

I turned to Thad and said " I am shadow traving Nico and I to my father with Luciano and bring back Mrs.O'Leary. Stay here with Fanca and I will be back." I kissed him on the cheek and held Nico's hand. "Hold on to Luciano tight and hold my hand tigh. were going to visit father and bring my Hellhound back okay?" I said he nodded and I shdow travled us there.

* * *

**WALLLAA! Chapter 2 down. I hope you like Hestias children. I couldn't help my self! It's 3:15 OMFG this took long! :P If you want to know what Male! Thailia looks like then look up Percy Jackson genderbend ** **Viria13 3rd pic! MALE THALIA ONLY! I picture Fem!Percy as Bianca but more Emoish lol. Hope you liked thid! R&R! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANOTHER! Wow I updated 2 chapters in 2 days. Woah IMA WITCH! :O. I am thinking of who I should put Nico with. The pairings are Perice/Thad ~ Male!Piper/Fem!Jason ~ Leo/Annabeth~ Hazel/Frank ~ Side Tratie ~ and I was thinking Nico/Reyna. I am usually Leyna but hey something new! Give me suggestions.**

**I also thought I would do something like The MOA where Thad ges taken and Perice has to get him back? Idk Tell me what you think. R&R!**

* * *

I quickly shadow-traveled us to my fathers throne. He was arguing with Persephone about Flowers or something. I cleared my throat. They didn't hear me. "Hello?" I asked. They still didn't hear me. I finally got irritated and yelled.

"Chiudi il becco e due!" I said which meant 'Shut the fuck up both of you.' Hades finally noticed us and told Persephone they'd talk about it later. Nico looked at me and said " Good thing Persephone doesn't speak Italian. But dad does."

I shrugged and looked at Luciano he was smiling widely at Hades. Hades allowed Luciano and Franca down here since they were children of Hestia and Hades loved Hestia as a sister. He let Thad down here too, only because Franca would only come down here with Thad. "Luciano! How is my favorite nephew?!" dad said while chuckling as Luciano jumped into his arms. They talked for a little bit before he handed Luciano to me.

He again snuggled his head into the crook of my neck while mumbling "Youw smell nwice. Like wanilla cowwkies." I laughed because I had just baked some to give to Luciano. When Nico was a child he also loved Vanilla cookies.

I watched as Hades and Nico bear hugged. Hades silently crying into Nico's shoulder. It was good to see Hades so happy. They talked for some time, while I sat Luciano down and played Patty Cake with him. Once Nico was down talking to Hades I looked at Luciano and said "You wanna go see Mrs.O'Leary?" Luciano giggled with delight as I picked him up and walked over to Nico and dad.

"Hey dad, I am going to go check on Mrs.O'Leary. Nico do you want to come?" I said. My dad nodded and said come back though I wanna talk to you about something. I nodded as I put an arm around Nico while he held Luciano. Once we got to the huge dog house Luciano yelled "MRS.O'LEARY! WE HAVE A NEW FRWIEND!"

Then out came a bounding Mrs.O'Leary heading straight towards Nico. "Nico watch out!" I yelled but it was to late. Mrs.O'Leary was on top of him slobbering all over him. I chuckled but I finally got her off of him. "I see you've made a new friend, Mrs.O. and also that's my brother." I told barked happily and then she saw Luciano and licked him. Luciano giggled and played with Mrs.O'Leary. I turned towards Nico who was smiling at them.

"That's my pet Hell-hound. Yours too now." I said

"Really?" I nodded my head. "Awesome! I've always wanted a dog but foster parents wouldn't let me." He said.

I gave him a stern look. "You parents were nice to you, right?" I asked

He nodded his head and said "Yeah they were nice but, they wouldn't let me search for you." He said sadly.

"It's okay now. We have each other. We have dad,Thad,Luciano,Franca,Mrs.O'Leary. We have family." I said to him while enveloping him in a hug. He hugged back until I felt a tug on my pants. It was Luciano. "Can we gow bwack now?" He asked tiredly. "Yeah just let me tell Dad." i said while IMing my dad. I saw him through the water. "Dad, Luciano is tired. We'll come back tomorrow so you can tell us what you want us to do." I said He nodded his head and said goodnight to everyone. I handed Luciano to Nico and told him to hold him. I then jumped on to Mrs.O'Leary's back and told her to shadow-travel us to camp. She did and I told her to go wait in the cabin with Nico and Luciano till I got back.

"Isn't Luciano Hestia's kid?" Nico asked confused.

"Yeah but he sleeps with us. I will be back I am going to say goodnight to Thad." I said Nico nodded and carried Luciano back to our cabin.

I walked over to the Zeus cabin and knocked there beheld Thad in only his boxers. I blushed.

"I just came to say goodnight. Luciano will be with me in our cabin" I said. He nodded. I kissed him on the lips pushed him back in side and said "Get some sleep." and closed the door.

I strut back to my cabin. I found Nico sleeping in the bed by mine. Mrs.O'Leary in her big dog kennel and Luciano waiting for me in his PJ's.

"Hey you didn't have to wait for me. I'll get changed" I said. I changed into my fuzzy pants and black long sleeve.I walked out of the bathroom and flopped onto the bed. Luciano then laid down on my stomach his head reaching my chin and said " Can you sing for me?" I wasn't surprised since when he can't fall asleep he asks' me to sing him a song. Luciano was a funny kid though. He liked all the bands I liked. He liked 30 Seconds To Mars, My Chemical Romance, Green Day, Panic! at the Disco and more. I nodded my head and started.

***All Credit to Panic! at the Disco not my song!***

_It's getting late, and I  
Cannot seem to find my way home tonight  
Feels like I am falling down a rabbit hole  
Falling for forever, wonderfully wandering alone  
What would my head be like  
If not for my shoulders  
Or without your smile  
May it follow you forever  
May it never leave you  
To sleep in the stone,  
May we stay lost on our way home_

_C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_

_If I should die tonight  
May I first just say I'm sorry  
For I, never felt like anybody  
I am a man of many hats although I  
Never mastered anything  
When I am ten feet tall  
I've never felt much smaller, since the fall  
Nobody seems to know my name  
So don't leave me to sleep all alone  
May we stay lost on our way home?_

_C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_ **X2**

_Try not to mistake what you have with what you hate_

_It could leave, it could leave, come the morning_

_Celebrate the night  
It's the fall before the climb_

_Shall we sing, shall we sing, 'til the morning_

_If I fall forward, you fall flat_

_And if the sun should lift me up_ _Would you come back? C'mon!_

_C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_ **X3**

_It's getting late and I, cannot seem to find ,my way home tonight._

***End***

When I looked down Luciano was softly snoring. I hugged him and fell into sleep.

* * *

**WELP! How was that? I love the song but its But sadly its Brendon Urie, Spencer Smith, Dallon Weekes, Ryan Ross,Jonathan Jacob Walker, Brent Wilsons song :'(. And PJATO belongs to Rick. New chapter up soon maybe tomorrow? :D xx Love hannah**


	4. NOTE

**WELLP! Quick authors note. Just gonna be gone for a week. Then Ill come back with another chapter! I SALUTE 3YOU GOOD BYE! Just for a while**

**~Hannah 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys I haven't updated. As you guys know I was on my last Vaycay in Texas. I HAD NO INTERNET! D: But I'm Back :D Any songs do not belong to me. Rick owns the ideas, and Nico sadly. And also Just for fun in this chapter I am going to have quick POV changes. and remember in this story Hades does break the oath. They are modern not old.**

* * *

Since I never get a night of peace full sleep I was whisked away into dreams. Only they weren't dreams. They were memories.

**3rd Person POV**

_Perice was in her newly built cabin, under a bunch of black sheets sobbing. It was about the time of breakfast at the camp but no one thought it was strange she didn't show up. She rarely showed up for breakfast because she was either still sleeping, eating her own breakfast, or in the Underworld. But oh no she wasn't doing any of that. She was doing something she rarely did, she was crying._

_She clutched four items closer to her body, soaking her bed sheets with tears. Those items were simple items anyone could overlook. Mistake for just little collectibles or gifts. No one would think it once belonged to her deceased mother and sister._

_Those little items were only a small aviators jacket, fit for a young child, a black hair clip with a flower on it, meant for a young girl as Perice had an identical one, a necklace with the symbol of Hades, a simple one but beautiful, meant for an elegant woman, and lastly a small picture, so small you could fit it in your wallet. The picture contained 5 people in people were her family._

_A young boy with pitch black hair, pale skin, dark onyx eyes that the whole family seemed to carry, with a giant smile plastered on his face. He was wearing a black shirt the said 'I love my mommy!' ._

_The next two were then the last child. So identical it was hard to tell them apart. Both had the onyx colored eyes, long dark wavy hair, giant smiles. Both were wearing green dresses and black bows atop their heads._

_Newt were the man and the woman. The man was a handsome man, again black hair, coal like eyes, strong build, he was wearing slacks, a tie, and a dress shirt._

_The woman was almost to hard to explain. Her beauty radiated off of her like sun rays. She had wavy dark brown hair, eyes like melted chocolate, a beautiful smile on her face. She was wearing a black silky sleeve button-up tank top and a mid height black skirt._

_The girl who was still sobbing didn't notice the man that walked in. He looked around the huge cabin before his eyes landed on the sobbing curl of a body. He quickly ran over to her, and by the looks of it that was her boyfriend._

_When he picked her up it was finally possible to see what she was wearing. Just a simple grey loose top and long white polka dotted navy blue pajama pants._

_He held her against his chest and only sang soothingly._

**Not Mine! Portugal Man ~ Plastic Soldiers**

* * *

_**Everything carries weight**_

_**Everything is the same  
Within us, all together**_

Everything carries weight  
Everything is the same  
And we are all together

I can't keep my head up  
I'd like to stay by my friends  
Stay by my friends  
But I can't keep my head up  
I can't seem to keep my head

Could it be we got lost in the summer?  
Well I know you know that it's over  
But you're still in  
Treading water

But you're still in  
Treading water

I'd hate to seem so shallow  
I'd like to get deeper in  
Swim deeper in  
But I can't find the water  
I can't seem to find my way

Could it be we got lost in the summer?  
Well I know you know that it's over  
But you're still in  
Treading water

But you're still in

I can't keep my head above ground  
(I can't keep my head above ground, can't keep my head)  
I can't keep my head above ground  
(I can't keep my head above ground, can't keep my head)  
I can't keep  
**_[x2]_**_****_

But you're still in  
Treading water

Could it be we got lost in the summer?  
Well I know you know that it's over  
But you're still in  
Treading water

You can drift along  
You've got the time  
The rest of us will live and die  
Like plastic soldiers  
Only growing older

_**x3**_

_She finally calms down, but his shirt isn't spared. He ask her whats wrong. Her throat is dry and scratchy after the crying so she weakly hands him the four items. At first he doesn't understand. She has to explain. They end up laying on her bed facing each other holding each others hands._

_She spills about everything. From playing games, explaining how wonderful her mother was, watching them die, losing Nico, and the abusive foster homes. He also tells her everything. His mom, lost sister everything. They cry into each others arms letting it all out._

_They end up falling asleep in each others arms. Finally escaping reality._

**Perices POV**

I wake up to the poking of both of my cheeks. My eyesflutter open to see Luciano and Thad poking my cheeks. I look over at Nico's bunk. No surprise there. All of Hades children are heavy sleepers. Since Thad is here I will have to tell him about the dream. It was scary how real it felt. It felt like I was in the memories all over again. I then inwardly groaned. I still had that task to do with Nico. Guess I will just have to take Luciano and Thad. I was about to get up an change until something unexpectedly happend.

* * *

**CLIFFY! Sorry about the delay. MORE CHAPS UP SOON! R&R**


	6. SOPA WARNING!

Ladies and Gentlemen, **LISTEN UP**!

I just received word that SOPA is back and they are trying to take our freedoms on the internet away.

That means if anything is posted that is even partially copyrighted, like a video of you and your buddies singing karaoke or a still-frame from a movie or an uploaded song or—horror of horrors—_fanfiction_, the person that posted it will be considered a felon, with jail time and everything.

Check these sights (Take the spaces out for the web addresses) or any other ones found on the internet to find out more.

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/ unauthorized – streaming - felony_n_3720479 . html

www/washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama –administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

www. Youtube watch? v=1fTt4k4Cae4

Pass the word, **WE CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN. TELL YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY AND ANYONE YOU SPEAK TO ON THE INTERNET.**

Post this as an update in your fanfiction stories or a status update on all your other favorite social networking sites. This won't just affect Americans, it will affect the entire world.


End file.
